


When lovers collide

by mrua7



Series: Ladies First: the women of UNCLE [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of Napoleon Solo's lovers engaged in conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When lovers collide

 

"So at last we meet darling.”

“Yes... _darling_. I think this has been long overdue,” the platinum blonde smiled at the auburn-haired woman seated at her restaurant dinner table.

Angelique Le Chien sat opposite April Dancer, moving as though she poured herself into the chair.

“You can put away that little gun of yours. I’m not here to cause any trouble; I just want to talk,” she gestured to the waiter who scurred over to the woman wearing the tight black dress.

“Yes Madam, what can I get for you?” The fresh-faced waiter asked so politely.

“My aren’t you delicious?” Angelique practically purred. “I’ll have a San Martin with Gordons gin, and please make sure it’s sweet vermouth and oh yes, a twist of lemon.  My friend here will have...what is it you’re drinking April darling?” 

 

 

“A Vodka Gimlet but I’m just fine thank you,” Dancer pushed her dinner plate of steak and lobster away with her free hand, suddenly losing her appetite.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. My friend here will have another Gimlet.”

“Yes, Ma’am, right away.” The waiter disappeared.

April took a sip from her drink, watching the THRUSH agent like a hawk. “So why may I ask are you gracing me with your presence? Surely this isn’t purely a social call?”

“Tsk tsk,” Angelique clicked her tongue.”Can’t we just sit and have a little chat, woman to woman?”

“And what is it you’d like to talk about?”

“Why Napoleon of course,” Angelique laughed softly. “Really darling I just wanted to meet you, just to see what he sees in you.”

“What he sees in me?”April stiffened. ”I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The waiter arrived with the drinks, and somehow he sensed the tension between the two woman.  He placed Dancers drink near her, out of the reach of the blonde, and then gave Angelique the drink she ordered.

“I made sure the bartender used the sweet vermouth, Madam.”

Angelique raised her glass. “A toast perhaps?”

April quirked a suspicious eyebrow. “To what?”

“Oh my dear, to the man we both adore, of course.”

Dancer raised her glass as Angelique held hers out.

“To Napoleon Solo, lover extraordinaire.”

April said nothing, and looked at the poor waiter who’d now turned beet red.

“Oh, this is quite good. My compliments to the barman darling,” Angelique smiled.

“Ummm, yes Madam,” the waiter stuttered,”I’ll relay it to the bartender. Ummm will there be anything else ladies?”

“No thank you,” April answered first.

“Well maybe later you and I can have a little drink after you get off...Mmm get off, I could take care of that for you dear,” Angelique flirted with him.”You can bring another round in a few minutes dearest.”

He turned and retreated from the table, thoroughly embarrassed.

“That wasn’t very nice,” April chided her.

“Oh darling a little meaningless flirtation is good for the spirit. It got his heart pounding, and his libido aroused. I’m sure he’ll be bedding someone tonight.”

“Angelique is sex the only thing you think about?”

“No, but it is a delightful pastime, isn’t it? Especially with Napoleon, n’est ce pas?”

“You do have a one track mind,” April downed the last of her drink, leaving the other one abandoned.”No wonder you like him so much.”

“Oh no darling, it’s well beyond like, as I said I adore the man. He is a genius in the art of l’amour. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Sorry but I wouldn’t know that.” April stood, nodding to Angelique, while she buried her small pistol in the folds of her dress. “If you don’t mind, I’ll bid you adieu. The air around here is becoming a bit thick.”

“A bientot darling. Give Napoleon my...love. Does he ever talk about me when he’s in bed with you by the way? Now, here’s an interesting question, if you don’t mind? Have you ever slept with that insipid Russian partner of his? It  would be most boring, I imagine,” Angelique snickered at the thought. “He is called the Ice Prince I believe, so I’m sure that carries over to his lovemaking skills if you want to call them that, or perhaps his lack there of?”

April could feel her face flush, though she’d tried her darndest to keep the woman from getting to her.

“You are disgusting Angelique, did anyone ever tell you that?”

“Moi? I hardly think so, but then again to a Midwestern bumpkin like yourself, I suppose any woman who is sophisticated and well versed in the ways of the world would appear as such.”

April flipped her a rude gesture before heading out the door, though behind her she could hear Angelique laughing.

“Well at least I stuck her with the bill,” Dancer snickered to herself.

As Dancer got into her car the idea that Angelique knew about her intimate relationship with Napoleon was, to say the least, she found unsettling. Could he have said something in his pillow talk with her? No, that wasn’t Napoleon’s style. As many women as he’s been with, he’s never ever talked about them.

So how did Angelique find out? Was she spying on them? His apartment and hers weren’t bugged, as they swept for those regularly. They would have seen someone following them when they’d gone off on one of their private rendezvous, as they were always careful about that.

How the hell did she know...or was she just guessing, probing to see what she could find out?

Angelique was a clever, manipulative woman, so that was a distinct possibility. Maybe she was being a bit jealous and suspecting something; she was testing the waters to see what she could find out?

April decided to bide her time and perhaps cool things a bit with Solo, at least until they figured out this little invasion of their privacy.

Napoleon would have to be told...


End file.
